


Starfish

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was so sure the end was near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Out of all the dangers that

Middle Earth could possibly have in store

Tauriel loathes

The rushing water

Of the winding

Mirkwood river the most

To her

It is a liquid demon

Enticing elves 

With friendly splashes

Along the beach shore

An unsuspecting person

Might become

Enamored

And trust the transparency

Only to become engulfed

By the abusive waves

 

When she stands face to face

With the liquid entity

Tauriel scowls

She would lock

The mile long monster

In the dungeons

If she could

Just this morning

It had taken another

Young victim

And now the captain

Watches out

She fishes for the corpse

 

With every lap 

The river lands

On her calves

It earns another

Slur and rude gesture

From Tauriel

It is a silly sight

But to take a weapon upon it

Would be sillier

 

In the formless

Twirling blur

Tauriel's heart is triggered

When her leafy eyes

Take sight

Of a tiny palm

Without a second thought

The captain dives

Deep into oblivion

A malleable cloak

Weighing down her shoulders and arms

The child's body 

Is nowhere in her 

Blinded sight

Tauriel has lost control

She screams

With agony

She is not ready to meet her maker

If only her parents had been alive long enough

To teach her how to swim

 

There is no way but up

But to Tauriel's dismay

The cloak

Becomes a straightjacket

She must be on the way to the

West by now

 

As if the watery vice

Wasn't painful enough

Wooden debris 

Pierces her skin

A hurdling rock

Finalizes with a

Total knockout

Bless her soul

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel's endless night

Turns into golden dawn

She awakens to

A soft whispered healing spell

In her draining eardrums

A gentle

Hand planted in the midst of 

Her shielded chest

And her opened fist

Held above

Meeting the fleshy cover

Of heartbeat

Such is the process of

Elvish CPR

 

It is Thranduil

The Elvenking

That kneels before the captain

Hair like a waterfall 

Glowing with the sun

Half his body

Bare as pure marble

Tauriel's expression winces

She is prepared for his

Infamous verbal claws

But sees

Honest concern in the king's pupils

She cries

At the unfamiliarity

Of the atmosphere

The impact of aftermath is upon her

Thranduil's lips part 

He blurts out what the captain

Probably needs to hear

"We have her body. It is alright, we have the child's body."

Tauriel nods

Spirit logged with the

Near death experience

Her mouth is busy

Kissing the sweet oxygen

 

Thranduil tries to ease

Her mind with

A smile

And a laugh

She mimics it 

Nervously

" _Azrugimil_." He says

Absently swirling his fingers

In Tauriel's scarlet locks

Starfish

He called her starfish

"What makes you say that?" 

She struggles to croak

Blood rushing to her cheeks

"Your hair, it has a likeness to one."

Thranduil chuckles

What a privilege

To see the Elvenking

So

Open

The captain hopes it 

Lasts

 

Tauriel has never seen an _azrugimil_ before

And

Thranduil is eager to show her one himself

He may even 

Teach her 

How to swim

 


End file.
